


Heathens

by GeronimoEleven



Series: Shattered Soul/Omega Timeline Spin-Offs [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk, Original Character can remember RESETs, but she doesn't know the right word for them;calls them "loops"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeronimoEleven/pseuds/GeronimoEleven
Summary: "Why'd you come? You knew you should have stayed.I tried to warn you just to stay away.And now they're outside ready to bust.It looks like you might be one of us."





	Heathens

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to another fic! Enjoy!

I had fell down into the Underground a couple of years ago, leaving the Ruins, Snowdin, Waterfall, and Hotland and visiting the king, ultimately he and I decided I could live with my two favorite people: Sans and Papyrus.

 

Papyrus was an innocent cinnamon roll, always seeing the best in people. I admired him for that trait. I didn't have it. I always seemed to see the worst in people and focus on that. Sans, on the other hand, was a lazy ass. He always seemed to be on break, especially whenever I came to visit him in his station. 

But recently, things have changed. Time is looping, and it's all centered around one kid - Frisk.

Frisk is...different. Sometimes, she's the sweetest person around. But other times...

* * *

 

_"Why? Why would you do this, Frisk?" I cried out at the child, slowly putting on Papyrus' scarf and Sans' jacket. "We were...it was...it was fine until you came along!" I begin to sob. "And now I can't even tell what's real anymore."_

* * *

 

Well, let's just say that things don't end well sometimes.

 

ANYWAY, back to the matter at hand. I can remember every one of these loops, but nobody else does. Does it have to be with me being human, like Frisk?

 

I may never know.


End file.
